Vs. Spheal
Vs. Spheal is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 1/5/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn travel along Route 217, which is covered in snow. Dawn is sporting a large red winter coat and pink scarf, and retains her pants and long sleeve undershirt from the Pokémon race. Crystal has a full fledged dark blue winter coat that goes down almost to her knees, as Conway has a smaller winter coat sporting a dark green scarf with it. Ian remains in his regular jacket. Ian looks unaffected by the cold while Crystal is shivering profusely. Crystal: (Teeth chattering) It’s so cold! How are you not affected?! Ian: This jacket. It has a good coating. Keeps the weather out. Dawn: I had asked for it to be as travel appropriate as possible. I am so glad that it is able to stand up to the harsh weather of the Sinnoh region. Ian: Now to see if it works in extreme heat. Dawn: Why? Crystal: He’s from a desert. Conway: (Intrigued) And how do you know that? Crystal: His battle title. He announced on TV that he’s, “Of the Desert.” Conway: Fascinating. Voice: Ki-yah! The crunching of footsteps through the snow occurs, as the group turns. Sheila, in her regular attire, runs up from behind them, cutting off their path. She points at Ian with a fierce expression. Sheila: Ian, my eternal rival! I have found you once again! Crystal: (Baffled) It’s got to be below freezing! How are you not cold?! Sheila: Cold is a state of mind, sent to the brain via the signals on our skin! One can train themselves to resist the cold. It involves breathing exercises to help control blood flow and prevent heat loss, as well as activation of muscles to raise heat. I have been training up here to strengthen myself, all for this moment! Ian! I challenge you to a battle! Ian: (Sighs) I figured that would happen. I accept. Crystal: S-s-s-s-seriously?! It-t-t-t’s freezing! Ian: (Grins) Then I’ll make it quick. Sheila: Hey! That’s my line! Go, Jynx! Sheila throws her Pokéball, choosing Jynx. Jynx: Jynx! Piplup: (Eager) Piplup! Ian: Not you. Piplup: (Exacerbated) Lup! Ian: Chimchar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Ian: Flame Wheel! Sheila: Start it with Ice Punch! Chimchar runs forward, its flame tail wrapping around it like a wheel as he rolls. The snow around it begins to melt as it rolls, as Jynx strikes Flame Wheel with an Ice Punch. Jynx repels Chimchar, it going flying into the air. Sheila: Now nail it with Heart Stamp! Ian: Flamethrower! Jynx kisses her hand, forming a large pink Heart Stamp. She swings her arm, increasing the velocity of the Heart Stamp soaring through the wind. Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, the two stalling out for a moment. Flamethrower then breaks through, slamming hard into Jynx. The snow around her melts, as the ground begins to crack slightly. Sheila: Show off your power! Avalanche! Ian: Flame Wheel! Jynx’s body glows light blue, as a dark storm cloud forms over Chimchar. It rains large boulders of ice, as Chimchar spins in place with Flame Wheel as the attacks collide. Conway: Interesting. Dawn: What? Conway: That way of blocking the attack. It seems similar to Paul’s method, and how he planned to block Surf in the Tag Team Competition. A loud crack occurs as the ground collapses under Chimchar, it falling through a hole. The crack spreads all around them, reaching the cracks around Jynx and causing it to crumble. Jynx falls through the hole as well, Sheila screaming. Sheila: Jynx! Ian: Chimchar! The Avalanche stops, there being a large hole in the ground. Chimchar and Jynx are visible below, lying under some ice. Sheila: We have to get down there! Conway: How about we just bring them up. Slowking! Conway opens the Lure Ball, choosing Slowking. Slowking shivers from the cold instantly. Slowking: (Complaining) Slow! Conway: I know. But we need you to use Confusion to bring Chimchar and Jynx back up. Slowking: Slow. Ian: Wait! Conway: For what?! Ian points down into the hole, as a Spheal rolls by, happily cheering. It then stops, spotting Chimchar buried and barking at it. Spheal: Spheal! Spheal! Dawn: Aw! Who is that adorable Pokémon? Ian: A Spheal. And if there’s one Pokémon living down there… Dawn: There could be more! Ian: (Grins) I say we go down and check it out. Conway: (Sighs) Fine. Slowking, lower us down with Confusion. Slowking: (Disappointed) Slow. Slowking uses Confusion, carrying them all down to the level below. Sheila unburies Jynx while Ian digs Chimchar out. Spheal looks curiously at the new arrivals, rolling over to Dawn’s feet. Spheal: Spheal! Spheal! Dawn: Why hello little Spheal. Do you live around here? Spheal: Spheal! Spheal! Spheal begins to roll off, as Sheila and Ian return their injured Pokémon. Dawn follows Spheal first, as the others go after them. Both Crystal and Slowking don’t look happy. Crystal: (Whining) I just want to get to warmth! Slowking: (Bellowing) Slow! End Scene The group follows Spheal further down the cave tunnel, Sheila’s breathing rate starting to increase. Conway: You doing okay there, Sheila? Your breathing seems off. Sheila: (Breath visible) I have just never done this inside a cave before. I’m sure I’ll be fine. Spheal: Spheal! Spheal! Spheal leads them into a large glittering room, shining from the ice stalagmites and stalactites. There is an underground lake filled with Spheal, Sealeo, Seel and Shellder. Along the banks of the lake are Swinub, Snover and Sneasel. Towards the back of the room is a large glittering Ice Rock. Dawn gasps with glee. Dawn: It is so beautiful! Spheal: (Playfully) Spheal! Spheal! Spheal waddles over to the water, sliding in the lake. A Sealeo dives after it, then comes back up balancing the Spheal on its nose. Dawn giggles at that, clapping her hands. Dawn: What a fascinating display! Dawn goes over to watch more, as Conway makes his way over to the Ice Rock. Crystal, Slowking and Sheila stand off to the side, Sheila starting to shiver. Sheila: Focus, Sheila. Just go to your warm place. Back on the beaches and the waves. Take your breath in, (Inhales) and exhale. (Exhales) Crystal: I hate to rush everyone, but can we go?! It’s way too cold for all of this! Slowking: (Complaining) Slowking slow! Ian: Hm. Chimchar. Ian opens his Pokéball, Chimchar coming out. It looks determined and eager for battle, as Ian bends down in front of it. Ian: We’ve battled enough for today. Do you mind keeping Crystal and the others warm for me? Chimchar: Chim? (Happy) Chim! Chimchar runs over to Crystal, Slowking and Sheila, hopping into Crystal’s arms. She sighs in relief. Crystal: Ah! So warm! She sits down, curling up around Chimchar. Slowking and Sheila join her, as they all sigh in content. Conway is examining the Ice Rock. Conway: Professor Rowan had stated that the Ice Rock, needed to evolve Eevee into the ice type Glaceon, was somewhere on this northern route to Snowpoint City. However, due to the snow and constant storms, it had been nearly impossible to pinpoint its exact location. (Looks back) If we could find the location of the exact entrance to this cave… Dawn chooses Buneary, who shivers slightly from the cold. Buneary: Bun! Dawn: I apologize for the cold. However, I wanted to try something with you. Spheal, you think you can balance on Buneary’s ear? Spheal: (Clapping) Spheal! Spheal! Spheal leaps over, as Buneary holds its ear out. Spheal lands on its ear, Buneary having to reorient itself to stay balanced. Dawn: Now, push it up and catch it again! Buneary: Bun! Buneary jets its ear out, shooting Spheal high into the air. Spheal claps as it goes up, as it curls like a ball and rolls, a thin layer of ice forming around it. Dawn: What’s it doing?! Conway: That’s an Ice Ball! It’ll be cold on contact! Dawn: Buneary, use Thunder Punch to help catch it! Buneary’s ear is covered in electricity, as Buneary uses its ear to catch the falling Spheal. It catches it, Spheal continuing to spin as the ice shines from the electric stream rolling around it. Dawn’s eyes sparkle as she watches this, as Buneary pushes Spheal off, it falling into the lake. Spheal comes back up a few moments later, clapping happily. Spheal: Spheal! Spheal! Dawn: Such beauty! It is decided! I’m going to catch that Spheal! Everyone gasps in surprise, as Spheal tilts its head in confusion. Spheal: Spheal? Dawn: Spheal, I would like the honor of battling you and attempting to capture you. Is that okay? Spheal looks confused, as it looks back to Sealeo. Sealeo nods its head in approval, as Spheal does the same to Dawn. Spheal: Spheal. Dawn: Excellent! Let us begin then! Spheal climbs out of the lake, eager to go. Its mouth glows and it fires a dark green Aurora Beam at Buneary. Dawn: Bounce over it and strike! Buneary Bounces over Aurora Beam, coming down foot first at Spheal. Spheal curls up and uses Ice Ball, the cold ice sending a chill up Buneary’s leg as it repels it. Spheal begins rolling towards Buneary, the ice growing in size. Dawn: Quick! Thunder Punch! Buneary hops forward, striking Ice Ball with Thunder Punch. The two stall for a moment, but Spheal keeps rolling through, blasting Buneary back. Dawn: No way! Ian: Ice Ball gets stronger the longer it is used. Dawn: I see. Then we’ll just have to stop it! Buneary, freeze it with Ice Beam! Spheal continues to roll forward, as Buneary fires Ice Beam from its mouth. The Ice Beam causes the Ice Ball to grow at an accelerated rate, shattering through stalagmites and stalactites in the room. Buneary screams in fear as it takes off running from the enlarged Ice Ball. Dawn: (In a panic) Wait, wait, what happened?! Conway: Ice types don’t freeze. You just powered up the attack! Dawn: No! Buneary, watch out! Buneary looks back, then stops running, seeing the Ice Ball’s speed has slowed down exponentially. Buneary and Dawn look perplexed as it continues to slowly inch forward. Dawn: The bigger it is, the slower it is. (Gasps) And in a confined space, that can be a problem! Buneary, fire Ice Beam again! Make it so big it can’t move! Buneary: Bun! Ian smirks at that, while Buneary fires Ice Beam again. The Ice Beam freezes the Ice Ball more, as it grows so large that it gets caught on the ceiling. The Ice Ball stops rolling, everyone staring at it. Dawn: Now, Thunder Punch! Break through and strike Spheal! Buneary’s ears charge Thunder Punch, as it hops up and starts punching Ice Ball repeatedly. However, the punches don’t even begin to crack through the Ice Ball due to its density. Dawn: Ah! What do I do now?! Conway: Well, it won’t be able to avoid it. Why not throw a Pokéball? Dawn: Good idea! Go, Pokéball! Dawn throws a Pokéball, hitting the Ice Ball and opening. Spheal and all of the ice are sucked into the Pokéball as it drops to the floor. The Pokéball shakes violently, but opens back up, Spheal coming out without any ice. Spheal: (Clapping) Spheal! Spheal! Dawn: No! (Groans) At least I got it out of the ice. Buneary, strike it with Thunder Punch now! Buneary charges with Thunder Punch, as Spheal forms a thin layer of ice with Ice Ball. The attacks collide with Thunder Punch breaking through, Spheal rolling back looking exhausted. Dawn: One more time. Go, Pokéball! Dawn throws her Pokéball, which hits and sucks Spheal in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as it locks. Dawn gasps in glee, picking the Pokéball up. Dawn: I caught a Spheal! Conway: Well done. Good job on a good catch. Ian: Let’s head out then. (He points to Crystal, Slowking, Sheila and Chimchar.) I think they’re ready to go. Conway: We’ll need Spheal to lead us out of here. Try to find the regular entrance. Dawn: Of course. Spheal! Come on out! Dawn opens her Pokéball, choosing Spheal. Spheal: Spheal! Dawn: It is time to go. Say goodbye to your friends, and then we’ll need you to lead the way out. Spheal: Spheal! Spheal rolls over to Sealeo and the other Spheal, clapping happily. The others clap as well, as Spheal rolls back to Dawn. It then leads the way as the group follows after it. Main Events * The group dons winter clothing. * Sheila reveals she owns a Jynx. * Dawn catches a Spheal. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Sheila * Conway * Crystal Pokémon * Buneary (Dawn's) * Spheal (Dawn's, newly caught) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Jynx (Sheila's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Spheal * Sealeo * Seel * Shellder * Swinub * Snover * Sneasel Trivia * The group gets winter wear to travel along the snowy trails similar to the anime group. * Conway remarks that Ian has Chimchar resist Avalanche in a similar manner that Paul would've. This continues to demonstrate similarities between the two. * Sheila's technique to resist cold temperatures is based off techniques used by Tibetan monks to survive below freezing temperatures. The idea was inspired by the games and Pokémon Adventures manga, where Maylene does training to resist the cold. * Sheila reveals her third overall Pokémon. * Slowking appearing and not liking the cold is a node to Pokémon the Movie 2000 and the Slowking in it. Specifically, its line "I could use pants." * Dawn is the final member of the group to have a full party. * Spheal's version of Ice Ball is inspired by the game version, where it is an ice version of Rollout, instead of the anime version where it fires Ice Balls at its opponent and takes a longer time to charge. * The Ice Rock will play significance later on. * This is the first time Crystal has experienced extreme cold such as this. That is why she is having the most difficult time with the weather. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn